1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable electronic devices and, more particularly, to a chassis which may be used to align a display stack with respect to a bezel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many portable electronic devices include displays which are supported by a bezel or, more generally, a housing. Such devices may include, but are not limited to including, cellular phones, portable media players, and personal digital assistants. The alignment of display stacks with respect to a housing is generally a delicate procedure, as the display stacks are delicate to handle, and the available space between the edges of a display stack and side surfaces of the housing is relatively minimal.
Increasing the size of the gaps between the edges of a display stack and the surfaces of a housing may facilitate the alignment of the display stack with respect to the housing. However, increasing the size of the gaps is not always possible, as there may be overall size requirements for the devices of which the display stack and the housing are a part.
Therefore, what is needed is a method and an apparatus which allows a display stack to be efficiently aligned with respect to a housing. More specifically, what is desired is a method and an apparatus which allows a display stack to be accurately aligned with respect to a housing without damaging the display stack or increasing the size of gaps between edges of the display stack and edges of the housing.